Engineer
For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies, see Digger Zombie. 200px |stat 1 title = Health: |stat 1 info = 125}} The Engineer Zombie is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. It is one of the four playable zombies on the Zombies faction, and serves as the Zombies' equivalent to the Cactus. The Engineer has strong weapons like the Zombot Drone, and useful abilities like a Sonic Grenade which stuns plants and forces Chompers to go above the ground or riding on a Jackhammer. It can also build teleporters and Zombot Turrets. Abilities Zombot Drone A weak drone equipped with the Zombot Laser and the deadly Cone Strike Jackhammer A trusty Jackhammer for quicker movement and higher jumping Sonic Grenade A grenade that in a short radius, dazes enemies for a short time, and raises burrowing Chompers from the ground Alternate Abilities Rocket Drone A Drone that has 20 hp, shoots a laser beam, and calls one explosive cone. Turbo Jackhammer A Jackhammer that is really fast, but will last a little time. Sonic Station A Station that will explode when a plant is near it. You only have 3. The plant that was near it will be stunned Strategies As Engineer Zombie The Engineer Zombie functions similar to the Peashooter. Equipped with the Jackhammer for quick movement, critical impact damage with the Concrete Launcher and the Sonic Grenade to stun enemies. The main target of the Engineer Zombie is the Chomper due to having a way to counter their Burrow Ability (Sonic Grenade) and immune to instant death when on the Jackhammer.It has got the Zombot Drone which can be devastating due to it's Cone Strike, which can kill many plants at a time. It is worth a mention about its suppressive abilities. Because of the Concrete Launcher's splash damage, it can be used to faze out enemies and push them back because they want to move out of the way of damage. Furthermore, by building teleporters, it can create very useful shortcuts for its teammates. It can also create Zombot Turrets to protect the teleporters that can be upgraded up to Mark III. On the whole, it is much more suited to riding from teleporter to teleporter to support the team and/or rushing in to get quick kills. Against Engineer Zombie The Cactus is probably the best choice to counter the Engineer Zombie due to its short range on the Concrete Launcher. It has enough power to kill him in a few hits, a Garlic Drone to counter his and finally has Tall-nut Battlement to be careful. Also the Sunflower can be useful because it can heal off any damage then hit it hard at range with the Sunbeam. Variants *Welder *Painter *Mechanic *Electrician *Plumber Trivia *Engineer Zombie has a visible butt crack, and is one of the two zombies in the whole series to have it showing (the other zombie is Barrel Zombie when its barrel breaks). Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Zombies Category:Playable Characters